


hopeless

by orphan_account



Series: dreaming a nightmare [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Unrequited Love, one-sided atsuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu longed for someone that was never, ever going to be for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: dreaming a nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> there we go, i projected myself into my characters again. not beta read.

Atsumu should've known. He _should've_ saw the signs.

He wanted to scream at himself for being naive, for being ignorant, and _for being such an idiot in love_.

Hinata liking him? A dream that seemed unachievable before but it looks like fate wanted to bring them together since all of the sudden, he received a random text from Hinata, asking him for dinner months ago. It didn't even occur to him that their topic that night kept on being dragged towards a certain man, for the reason that he was too smitten with the fact that he's actually sharing a meal with the person he likes. Those dinners became a once-a-week arrangement and Atsumu felt like a high school girl having her first date.

Whenever Hinata invited him to go out, or vice versa, they would always be joined by this certain man. He thought that Hinata was just nervous being alone with him even though they always had dinner once a week. _Sucks to be as clueless as him_.

He did not even questioned why Hinata kept on asking him about that man - as to what's his preference in his partners, favorite food, hobbies, date places - just random stuff. Atsumu thought he just wanted to know more about his friends. Thinking about it, he's too positive with the way he's thinking. **He longed for someone that was never, ever going to be for him.**

Atsumu fell deeper with no salvation.

Hinata loving him? That was what he thought minutes ago - while they were happily chatting with each other, enjoying their sweet time together without anyone disturbing their peaceful bubble. Atsumu was happy - that his feelings are reciprocated. Or so he thought for that past few months.

_Everything vanished in a snap_ \- Atsumu's delusions, his happiness, the man he loves - when Hinata's eyes literally lit up when Sakusa entered the room, a sunflower in hand, smiling softly as he walked towards their direction - more like Hinata's direction.

Hinata smiled back.

A smile so sweet and loving - something that Atsumu saw for the first time coming from Hinata - his heart felt like being stabbed multiple times, the realization dawning upon him that _he will never be the recipient of that smile._

So he just sat there in front oh Hinata as Sakusa asked him to be his boyfriend.

He doesn't even have to look to know Hinata will answer yes.

~~_It doesn't hurt, he didn't cry, he's strong._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> tell me not to write anything when i'm not feeling okay lmao.


End file.
